


Faunus Refuted

by Psyga315



Series: RWBYxander Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, RWBY
Genre: Episode: v05e03 Unforeseen Complications, Farmer Refuted, Gen, Songfic, White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Ghira tries to rally the Faunus to fight for Haven Academy... Only to be refuted by Ilia... in song.





	Faunus Refuted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had to do this when I was watching Episode 3 of RWBY's fifth volume.

_"Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Ghira Belladonna,_ _and I present 'Free Thoughts on the_ _Proceedings of the White Fang!'"_ Ghira Belladonna declared as he stood on a podium, unveiling a digital scroll as he began to read from it. " _Heed not the rabble who scream revolution, they have not your interests at heart..._ " In the crowd, Ilia stood next to the Albain brothers as one of them, Corsac, rolled his eyes.

" _Oh my God. Tear this dude apart!_ " Corsac said. Ilia just grinned and put her White Fang mask on. She passed through the crowd, blending in like an assassin following a creed. As she wandered, Ghira continued.

" _Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution! Don’t let them lead you astray. These terrorists do not speak for me._ " As he spoke out, Ilia bumped into a familiar blonde haired Faunus.

" _Let him be._ " Sun said. She just glared and stabbed Sun in the same spot she wounded him in, falling down in a spasm.

 _"They’re playing a dangerous game. I pray Haven shows you their mercy. For shame, for shame…_ " As Ghira finished, he noticed Ilia right next to him.

" _Yo._ " She smirked. Ghira gulped. He was prepared for an assassination attempt, so he decided to continue his speech and die a martyr.

" _Heed not the rabble who scream revolution, they have not your interests at heart!_ " As he said that, though, Ilia began to talk along side him.

" _He’d have you all unravel at the sound of screams, but the revolution is comin’! The have-nots are gonna win this! It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face."_ With that last comment, Ghira heard some of the people snigger. After a moment of hesitation, he continued.

" _Chaos and bloodshed are not a s_ _olution. Don’t l_ _et them lead you a_ _stray!_ "

" _Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn’t even talk. And what about Atlas? Look at the cost, n’ all that we’ve lost n’ you talk about Haven?!_ " Ilia glared at Ghira.

 _"You terrorists do not s_ _peak for me._ " Ghira shot a glare back, though Ilia just smirked.

" _Your dog speaks more eloquently than thee!"_ More laughter. Ghira blushed. He cleared his throat and continued.

" _They’re playing a dangerous game!_ "

" _But strangely, your mange is the same!_ " Yet another roar of laughter.

" _I pray Haven shows you their mercy._ "

" _What heresy!_ "

" _For shame!_ " Ghira slammed his hand against the podium.

" _FOR THE REVOLUTION!_ " Ilia looked across the crowd and pumped her fist up.

" _FOR SHAME!" Ghira looked to the crowd..._

" _ **FOR THE REVOLUTION!**_ " Only to find a majority of them shouted out Ilia's plea.

" _Heed—_ " Ilia just grabbed Ghira by the collar.

" _If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—_ "

" _Scream!_ " Ghira tried to focus on his scroll, but Ilia managed to snatch it away.

" _Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!_ " Ilia threw it into the crowd.

" _Not your interests—"_

 _"Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!"_ Ilia then looked to her people. " _Why should we care about a human academy from across the sea?_ " She asked.

" _Ilia, please!_ " Blake, her ex-friend, tried to protest, but Ilia just glared at her, skin turning blood red.

" _Blake, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties._ " The words made Blake wince and look away. That's when several of Ghira's guards knocked Ilia off the podium.

" _SILENCE! A MESSAGE FROM OZPIN! A MESSAGE FROM OZPIN! **A MESSAGE FROM OZPIN!**_ " They announced as they pulled out a scroll.


End file.
